Meanings
by Troublesome Dragon
Summary: Judai discovers what a fiance is and reflects on his findings.


**Disclaimer: I do not own Yugioh Gx.**

**Judai looks down and reads briefly.**

**Judai: I am great sport for you aren't I?**

**Me: Yes, yes you are. **

Meanings

Shifting positions on the couch obsessively, Judai realized that perhaps he was no longer inclined to nap

as he had for the last few hours. Leaving the softest couch that he ever slept on, Judai stretched and

yawned. He peeked curiously around Asuka's apartment. Fubuki had decorated the place. Perhaps

Asuka would have protested, however, Fubuki explained passionately that he wanted Asuka to have a

reminder of him while she lived in America. Muted by the touching words, Fubuki was given free reign.

Admittedly, He rather liked it here. All the furniture had the capacity to function as a bed, the walls were

bathed with primary colors that reminded him of his heroes, the space was wide open allowing him to

run freely, and there was a cat door. Judai could not fathom why as Asuka seemed not to own one.

Pharaoh, the bulging cat squeezed inside eagerly to the awaiting food bowl. Greeting the cat, Judai now

stood contemplating. Yes, Judai stopped by quite often.

Having to go earlier than usual to teach her class that day, Asuka had swiftly stepped through the door

instructing him that he was free to take what he desired from the fridge. On Judai's ever increasing visits

over the years, he rarely did so packing food in advance. He didn't want to burden his friends by taking

advantage of their hospitality, after all. One day, he noticed that the fridge was packed with his favorite

foods, mainly consisting of seafood. Overtime, his stand on eating at Asuka's changed. Beginning when

he first gave in to temptation, he took a bite. As the fridge was kept stocked during his visits, he ate one

plate of the supplied food, at most, of what was heavily stocked. Several months passed, he ate two

plates from the stacks of meals left there. Several years later, there would not be a morsel in the house

when he finally took his leave to continue his adventures until he saw fit to return. Today, he opted for

some fried fish. While he was eating, he began to reflect back on his years at the academy. On the rare

occasion, Judai did not have to help a poor soul pass on or help a cat down from up a tree; this was a way to

return to a place of tranquility, even if life then had been more eventful for Judai than now.

A loud thud rattled the window, Judai was on his feet instantly. Years of toil had sharpened his

reflexes. Calm was regained a few seconds later as he pieced together what occurred. Eying the culprit

below, a tennis ball, a rather embarrassed young girl apologized, picking up the ball and heading to the

nearby tennis court. Asuka's apartment was rather close to a park. It was not uncommon for a variety of

flying objects to grace the surrounding area. Judai scolded himself for being so on edge as to be at arms

over a tennis ball. Lying on the couch, again, memories came unbeckoned. An odd suitor of Asuka's had

challenged him to a duel to be Asuka's fiancé. His mind flickered at the missing piece of information.

Promptly, he headed over to the computer. Judai with some spare time decided to search its meaning.

Clicking on a search engine, he typed in the word fiancé. Frozen, he stared disbelievingly at the page.

_Fiancé_

_Noun_

_Definition: A man who is engaged to be married._

Slowly regaining his senses, he considered the key word. Deliberating a few moments, he decided he

had delved this far. Although he knew marriage was a commitment between two people, he had no idea

what responsibilities it actually entailed on his part; often as a child he would see more of Yubel than his

parents. He couldn't fabricate what it actually consisted of as a consequence. Sorting through much

nonsense, he considered his findings. Smilingly, with a restored peaceful air, he leaned back on the

comfortable reclining wheeled chair. There was nothing to be concerned about being Asuka's fiancé at

all. Carefully reviewing a standard set of marriage vows, he found that all it concerned with was

supporting the other person to achieve their goals, sharing in joy and consoling each other during loss.

Judai, not the calculating sort, tampered with his memories, using his dark powers to see if they

reflected any of these ideals. Images danced on his eyelids of the abandoned dorm, the rose, the picture

frame. Flitting to his second year, the story changed the frozen soul, the bitter cold, the reignited eyes

and the lie. Memories had a darker tint on their final year, loss, consoling hands pressing on him,

following him through a dark path. Rewinding new images flashed, waiting, watching the dark void,

triumph, and Fubuki's eyes with newfound recognition. Shifting time again, he gripped the chair as he

became dizzy. Final year spun on his head again, the last moments they had together before others took

precedence in his mind, indifference, her anger, joy as we dueled again, pleasant exchange of goodbyes.

Gripping his head, his eyes glowed to cease the scattering of his thoughts with his previous command.

Tense, then, in a few deliberate motions, he began to laugh. Without a doubt, He was already fulfilling

those duties as she had, and it was likely why Asuka never had brought it up again. He could only

assume that he still did as his little stunt drained him more than he would have thought it would.

Generally, his focus was on physical manifestations of his power. He would have to ask Yubel to branch

his focus.

Settled from his blast into the past, he continued his reverie. As an added pleasure, traditional Japanese

vows consisted mainly of the joining of two families and he was rather close to her brother, and he

briefly considered in light of this new knowledge he would make an effort to at least bring photos of his

family. He had already met Mr. and Mrs. Tenjoin who visited their daughter every few months, or she in

turn visited them. Judai had crossed paths with them a few times during his visits here. They had some

interesting conversations, especially when it slipped out that Yubel was a part of his soul. Her father and mother,

who had previously suggested that a man his age visiting Asuka was improper, quieted. With

mirth, he couldn't help but laugh alongside Yubel at that instance. Judai likely should have been more

understanding of both elders' feelings yet the conversation had quickly taken another turn. Likely, the

talk had long been forgotten or brushed aside. Besides, these oversights on his part, he determined that

he'd been a decent fiancé. Although, he realized that fiancé didn't quite add up to married.

Judai shook his head as he thought of Mitsuru. If he had really wanted to be Asuka's fiancé, he should

have talked to her first, not that he minded the duel at all. Judai enjoyed a good duel, even if it had led

inadvertently to a promise that he'd been oblivious too. Under the circumstances, Judai had handled his

role better than he would have thought possible. So, Judai's mind wandered to other memories,

satisfied in his understanding.

Asuka returning tired if happy began to chatter of how the young children were fairing in their studies.

Judai nodded when appropriate and added input at least when it came to the dueling part of their

lessons as they played a quick round of duel monsters on a mat. A question arose as he had been

planning his next move the context escaped him. Red began to color his cheeks as he listened to Yubel's

mischievous response considering their previous activity that day.

"So Judai do you think we could get together?" Yubel appeared nearly solid with a sardonic response.

"He does." Judai proceeded to argue with Yubel who had returned to her previous non-solid state. Asuka

could not listen in, but after a few years, especially around young children, she could see faint shadows

of spirits. She wondered what struck a nerve with Judai at her question.

"Is there a problem with going to my brother's party together? You are going right?" Judai would have

performed a face palm if it wouldn't have brought up uncomfortable questions at his overreaction. So,

masking his nervousness, he responded.

"No, I would be happy to." Yubel's mirthful laugh echoed in his ears.


End file.
